This invention relates to a shock absorbing mounting system for lamps. Particularly, this invention relates to a mounting system of the aforedescribed type for lamps used to illuminate switching apparatus, indicating apparatus or panels. More particularly, this invention relates to such apparatus used as annunciator panels on board aircraft.
Lamps used to illuminate panels and annunciator apparatus are physically small but of high intensity. The thin filaments in such lamps are highly susceptible to shorting due to bending or breakage from vibration and shock, each of which are prevalent when the illuminated apparatus is used on movable equipment such as vehicles, aircraft and the like. Moreover, temperature changes cause thermal expansion and contraction of the components of the apparatus. Variations in rate and amount of expansion of dissimilar materials of lamp and housing components of the apparatus result in failure of the apparatus due to broken elements or broken electrical connections.